


Combining The Dough

by seibelsays



Series: Cookies ‘Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Darcy finally sorts out the bathroom.(IW spoiler free. Comments are moderated and I will remove any spoilers there as well. <3)





	Combining The Dough

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of domestic fluff set after the end of Everything Is Chocolate Chip Cookies.

She huffs indignantly as she haphazardly throws all the tiny bottles into a bag, muttering recriminations under her breath.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks from the doorway, a tiny undercurrent of panic in his voice.

“I never meant to take over half of your bathroom vanity.”

“You didn’t.”

“Uh, yeah, I did, actually. It’s so weird, I don’t even remember bringing half this stuff over. I’m sorry to have put you out.”

Bucky blinked. “Darcy, I bought all of it. After you left that purple stuff here.”

“What.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable here.”

She whirled around to look at him. “But...how did...it’s all my stuff! Like the brands I use and everything.”

“I asked FRIDAY.”

“ _You_ asked _FRIDAY_.” He hates FRIDAY.

“It’s still creepy.”

“ _She_ is not creepy.”

“Is this really the conversation we’re having?”

Darcy huffed. “Bucky, it’s not just the bathroom. My clothes have taken over your closet, your bookshelves are stuffed with my books - and it’s been this way since way before we ever got together! I am officially the worst.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that. 

“In this particular scenario, I am officially the worst,” she amended.

“So, you moved your things off the nicely organized shelf I set up for you so they can live in a heap in that bag?” he asked.

“I’m taking them back to my apartment.”

Bucky stared at her then disappeared from the doorway. She heard him rummage through a kitchen cabinet briefly before he reappeared in the bathroom doorway and threw the box of trash bags at her. She missed and they fell to the floor. “You’re going to need a bigger apartment.”

She gaped. “For what?”

“All of our stuff won’t fit in yours.”

Darcy blinked. “Are we...you want to live together?”

“Are we not already living together?” Bucky asked dryly.

Darcy thought about that for a moment. “Huh.”

Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, touching his forehead to hers. “We've got to work on our communication.”

“We’re doing better!”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“There’s always room for improvement,” she conceded.

He kissed her temple. “I love you, Darcy. Wherever you are is where I want to be. And I want you to be comfortable wherever you are so please just put your stuff back in the damn cabinet? And next week, we’ll go look for a new place. Away from this madness. Just us. Maybe...maybe a pup.”

“Okay,” she replied, heart melted into a puddle near her feet. 

“Thank you.” He pressed another soft kiss into her hair and then left the bathroom.

“Hey, how long have I needlessly been paying rent?” she called after him.

“Pretty much since the moment we met!”

“Fabulous,” she muttered and started stacking her things back in the cabinet with a smile.


End file.
